


to step in (and fill the holes left behind)

by masamune11



Series: Sports Anime x K [1]
Category: K (Anime), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - K, Crossover, Daikaku Takehiko is the name I give to that unnamed USAGI who appears in K: Countdown, Gen, Gold King Akashi, You know... the one who appears in Kokujouji's past and vows to support Kokujouji's rule etc etc, mellow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masamune11/pseuds/masamune11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another reality, the Blue King made a clean stab through the Red King's heart to prevent a nationwide catastrophe. In another world, the Silver King made his descent to stop the oncoming storm that was started by the Green King. In another story, the Slate was destroyed and all returned to normal (eventually).</p><p>But this was never such a story.</p><p>In a world where Daikaku Kokujoji's life ended prematurely, the day when Kagutsu’s Damocles Down happened was the day Seijuuro Akashi woke up to the color <i>gold</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to step in (and fill the holes left behind)

**Author's Note:**

> Honest to God, I was entertaining the idea of GoMs as Kings in K and started this with drabble format in mind. But then it took a turn somewhere and somehow... I ended up with this 4.0k monstrosity.
> 
> I'm sorry.  
>    
>  ~~For, you know, taking a break on writing _Falling Down_ or nursing more ideas on _fragmentary passages_. It's just. Sports anime _happened_ *sobs* Im so sorryyyy I have no excuse except that I'm not inspired much for the moment T_T~~
> 
> Also feel free to catch those typos floating around this piece, since this fic is unbeta'ed (as usual??).

Seijuuro Akashi knew that he had always been destined for greater things in life. This line of thinking may seem outrageous, borderline on vanity even, to other people, but the fact remained that fortune favoured the young Akashi heir. He had been gifted with many blessings, from his sharp and tactful mind—a part that he incorporated into his favourite hobby, basketball—to his charismatic air that compelled any ordinary person to _yield and obey_. The fact that he was the only child of the family only further secured his position as the main heir. Akashi’s business was an empire in its own right, after all, and it will be less messy to have it carried over by one sole heir.

He was groomed to _lead_.

(He was also taught to excel in everything, from musical expertise to sports to schoolwork to business instinct. To excel meant to win, or so his father always taught him for as long as he could remember. Seijuuro remembered himself struggling to do so at first—to meet his father’s expectation and gain his approval—then eventually learning to do it at ease. It was violin mastery first, then piano, then math works, _and so on_. Seijuuro got so used to being good—being _perfect_ —that _winning_ was just like _breathing_.)

It showed in the way he led his middle school basketball club—Teikou’s—to countless victories, how he replaced Shuuzo Nijimura as its captain when he was just a sophomore, and how he yanked his _friends_ to _bow warily before his will_. He may have broken himself to do the third deed, but he _led them all nonetheless._ He displayed his capacity to do so as well during his high school year, with Rakuzan’s advancement into national high school basketball championship a solid proof of his leadership.

(It was true that they lost the final match versus Seirin, but Seijuuro was rather relieved with that outcome because not all was _lost_. He managed to remember—to _become—_ his old self and, after Vorpal Sword’s match against Jabberwocky, reconcile with his other self. He gained something else beyond that lost and accepted that for better.)

Then, his body glowed _soft gold_ , and Seijuuro wondered whether his experience so far, short as it may be, was enough to bear the responsibility that had been thrust into his hand. A part of him trailed down the memory lane, remembering the first time he felt the power within him surging out just as bright as the light coming from the Kyoto’s eastern sky—the day when the whole Japan mourned as most of Kanagawa prefecture was wiped out of Honshu due to Kagutsu’s Damocles Down. He remembered of the men in bunny masks ask for his audience in Rakuzan principal’s office, the principal looking so bewildered with the whole ordeal, the unknown people suddenly yielding before him with a respectful bow—

“We are here to take you to where you belong, _Akashi-dono… or rather, Gold King_."

—and just like that, Seijuuro felt like a fool for not seeing this revelation coming.

(To be fair, he was still just a high school student despite his genius and excellence. He was in his second year of high school, the captain of Rakuzan basketball club, Treasurer of Student council who aimed to be the President next year, master shogi player, and an excellent violinist. Those were parts of his normal life; when one was declared as the next King—a being of supernatural power, a mutant amongst men—could his normal experience hold candle to what he was about to face?)

It took him seven days to adjust and understand what was happening to him—and the world around. He learnt that the Gold King—the one person in this whole Japan who had authority over almost _everything_ , the one person whom the Akashi family owed their success to—passed away days before Kagutsu’s Damocles Sword fell, the reason behind his death remaining hushed then. Seijuuro’s ascension as the Gold King was also kept silent, with the USAGI members maintaining the front that Daikaku Kokujouji still being alive and well.

That was six months ago. Nothing had changed since then—or at least, nothing that involved him moving from Tokyo to Shizume city, resigning from Rakuzan in preference for private tutoring, and the growing number of business prospects that the Akashi family business acquired through his network. He was still kept hidden within Mihashira Tower, away from prying eyes and ears of any factions. Seijuuro only yielded to the USAGI’s request, despite his ability and _capability_ , only because he knew that his presence—the presence of a new Gold King who was far outshone by the previous one—will only invite public fear.

(There was also the matter of other Kings vying for power over the Dresden Slate, which the previous Gold King held possession over. If they were to learn that the newly-appointed Gold King was still _fresh born_ , there will be public disruption. Seijuuro needed nothing of that on his plate, not when he had other _strategic_ things to ponder on, like _how in hell the Dresden Slate work_ , or who were his potential allies—and enemies.)

Seijuuro opened his eyes and looked beyond the glass window of his room, red eyes trained on the edge where Shizume skyline kissed the sky. He can make out the silver airship, belonging to a certain lost King, looming just at the outskirt of the city. He knew the reason behind the owner's lingering, because he made sure that his predecessor's death was made known to the First King.

It was the perfect bait to lure the hermit King out of his solitary confinement.

There was a knock on the door, then the voice of an old man along with the sound of door sliding open, "Akashi- _dono._ "

"Has he made contact, Kokujouji- _san_?" Seijuuro asked, noting how the previous Gold King's adjutant stiffened when he called the man with his family name. The previous King may have preferred the USAGI members to forsake their individuality in favour of group benefit, but Seijuuro preferred distinction more than uniformity. He started by returning their _names_ and individuality.

"...yes," the man managed, his back straightening, "The First King contacted us recently and agreed to meet you at the airport. He will land within the next hour. Your car is ready to go, whenever you are."

A beat of silence, a glance to the building outside, the silhouette of _Himmelreich_ slowly making way to Shizume's airport—

(He had an hour to gather his thoughts and prepare his talk with the First King—the only King that he had only heard about but never understood. Seijuuro knew Kagutsu's rowdiness, noted Habari's stoicism, acknowledged Ootori's light-hearted-ness, and, above all, looked up to Kokujouji's firmness and stability. Adolf K. Weismann, however, was a mystery that Seijuuro wasn't sure how to solve.)

—a soft sigh as Seijuuro Akashi fixed his pinstripe suit, solely prepared for this occasion, and red eyes somberly glinting with thinly-veiled curiosity. "I'm ready."

* * *

Adolf K. Weismann never imagined that the next time he stepped on Japan's soil was to the death of his friend.

While he had accepted that he would eventually be left behind—such was the curse of immortality resulted by the power of unchangeability—Adolf never thought that the moment would come until it finally arrived at the door. The sight of that red-haired teen, brimming with so much potential and power that resembled his dear friend’s, was the ultimate proof that dragged him back from the haze of evasiveness to that one harsh truth: _he had no one else_.

The Silver King walked down the pax step while the other King crossed the distance between them so that he may greet him by the last stair. Those red eyes never stopped to evaluate him, as if the owner was expecting to learn something just by studying his feature. Adolf only returned the favour in kind, though his way was less impertinent (if he could say so himself), through a small (fake, drowned, _heavy-hearted_ ) smile. “You are the new Gold King, I presume?"

The red-haired teen blinked and let out a courteous smile—one that reminded Adolf of the top brasses whom he worked with during wartime. “You presume correctly. My name is Seijuuro Akashi and I thank you for your quick response to my appeal."

Adolf nodded grimly. “If it is alright, I would like our discussion to be held in a more secured location. Your USAGI had informed me beforehand of your delicate situation,” he glanced at the USAGI— _Kokujouji_ —standing on-guard just behind the red-haired teen, “your place may be desirable, Akashi- _san_."

Seijuuro was quick to agree (perhaps it was part of the plan too, Adolf would never know) and personally escorted him to the car. The travel to Mihashira Tower was uneventful, only because Adolf tried his best not to let out his questions. He noted that Seijuuro may have questions of his own but decide to hold back, preferring the safety of his dwelling rather than within his own vehicle. Perhaps the red-haired young man found solace near the slate's proximity, because Adolf can smell Akashi's uneasiness as he strove to control his own power.

 _This_ _won't_ _do at all._

“So much have changed since my last visit here,” the Silver King started, clearly trying thaw the awkwardness lingering in the air. The red-haired young man glanced at him, weighing Adolf’s words to decipher any hidden meaning, before giving him a respectful nod. Well, given their circumstances, Adolf certainly expected something less than that, so he took response as his way in. He continued, “Shizume barely had three-storey buildings back then, and now its skyline rivals that of the capital."

Adolf was expecting the other King to bite at his starter, but Seijuuro only stared at him with… curiosity. That trait was something that the scientist part of him had been accustomed with, and he knew which buttons to push whenever his speaking partner was being overwhelmed by that sense. He flashed him a grin, grey eyes twinkling with amusement, “did I say something weird, Akashi- _san_?"

Akashi blinked, his mind finally back on track, and shook his head. “No, it is not… I apologise for staring. It is just disconcerting to hear yourself speak of a life that was years ago—one that does not involve me—and treat it as if it were yesterday. Kokujoui- _san_ may have warned me beforehand, but it still surprised me nonetheless."

The red-haired's voice was of pleasantries, but Adolf can sense the growing curiosity beneath his words. It reminded him of his late friend, all stoic expression but gleaming gaze, and made his glance sombre. The young man seemed to note the slight change in the Silver King's countenance, though he most likely had no idea why given his next statement, "Despite knowing your title, I am not quite sure how to address you, Silver King."

That sombre glance quickly transformed into that of bewilderment, before his own bemusement seeped out of him in a quiet laughter that made the Gold King miff (honestly, Akashi's expression did not change one bit, but Adolf can feel the undercurrent flow of annoyance spewing gold below that calm surface). The scenery beyond the car window slowed down, with Mihashira Tower standing oh-so-proudly not far from where they were then, and Adolf wondered whether to entertain the Akashi heir with more jabs or just get along with the answer which he had been waiting for.

Those red eyes narrowed at him despite the owner's serene smile. Adolf had the slightest feeling that he should take this seriously (even when he wanted to play around a little bit; it... really had been a while since he had a proper conversation with any human being aside of Daikaku after all).

The Silver King put his hand over his heart and made a slight bow, "let me reintroduce myself properly, then, Akashi- _san_. My name is Adolf K. Weismann, the First and only Silver King. You can call me Adolf."

(The introduction flowed out without him thinking about it; Adolf offered the other to call him by his first name when he understood well of Japanese culture. In offering his first name, it was given that the Silver King wanted to know better—that this whole conversation was made based on goodwill. The he before Daikaku's death would never do this, not when he had given up on humanity and run away from the messes that he had caused. But Daikaku was gone now, and Adolf realized that he had _no one else to anchor himself to the ground_.

Perhaps he was simply _lonely_. Immortal he may be, parts of him still clung onto the warm companionship that he shared with both his best friend and sister—parts of him that made him human enough to reach for that warmth once more.)

The car slowed down, until it halted just in front of the lobby. Within that span of time, Akashi seemed to evaluate his words as well as his expression. Perhaps he was looking for sincerity... or maybe an evidence to put the Silver King at arm’s length—Adolf wouldn't know. But then he smiled kindly and Adolf can only think that his smile embodied both humility and kindness (how it reminded him of his sister's smile, all bright and soft-hearted and _so kind_ —).

"And you may call me Seijuuro or Sei, Adolf- _san_."

He couldn't help but smile in response, grey eyes brightening with acknowledgment, "it is a pleasure to meet you, Sei- _kun_."

* * *

Truth to be told, Seijuuro was expecting an evasive heard-to-deal-with Silver King, given what little information that he obtained from his USAGI. He certainly was not expecting a mild soft-spoken man, seemingly in mid-thirties, with grey eyes that clearly brought too much baggage from his past—some of them related to the late Gold King. The red-haired young man would know, of course, because Adolf had been murmuring how sorry he was for something that happened in the past as said man mourned inside the dead man's chamber.

The Silver King was discreet in his mourning; it was Seijuuro who could not help but _notice._

Ever since his quiet inception as the reigning Gold King, Seijuuro had been struggling with his newfound ability. On his fist week, he found out that everything within his line sight was so _predictable_ despite him never activating his Emperor Eye. What threw him off the most was the fact that everything was _the sheer amount of details that he could understand_. Before, utilizing Emperor Eye enabled him to predict a person’s move based on his/her slight change in motion. Now… now he was able to perceive it in far greater detail that _he can even predict what a person would say to him just by observing their lip movements_ , or read the real intention behind their words just by _looking at their expression_.

Thus, even though he did catch some of the Silver King’s mournful words when he passed through the open corridor next to the late Gold King’s room, Adolf’s tightly-contained grief, held together only by constant curiosity on the silver-haired part that kept their conversation going, softly painted on his face was enough for Seijuuro’s sharp mind to conclude that _there was a deep history between them._

One he was not interested in picking up (not yet, anyway).

When Adolf finally finished his personal mourning and stepped out of the room, Seijuuro was there to personally escort him to the Slate’s chamber. There was no specific reason as to his choice, though the red-haired young man knew that Adolf suspected his intention halfway through their walk. Perhaps because of his title as the First King that set the man on edge as they came closer towards the chamber (because, really, even he noticed the undercurrent of power within that heavily-sealed slab of stone; Adolf should have sensed it too).

"I must say thank you, once more, for this rare opportunity," the older man started again, trying to dispel tension between them (tension that he created himself; tension that was so clearly reflected in his taut face muscle as Seijuuro observed the other's countenance once more), "If it were anyone else, I doubt that he or she would have granted me safe passage despite my status. However."

There was something else slowly breaking out of Adolf's airy visage that made Seijuuro blink in surprise. The man's gaze suddenly turned frigid, his lips pulled into a thin frown. "I also believe that you want to draw me out of my seclusion for a completely different reason."

 _And you are_ _correct_ _on that part_ , Seijuuro found himself musing silently as he marveled the finer details of the Silver King's expression that told him of wariness... was that a peck of skepticism? Seijuuro huffed in irritation. "I would have to, given my goal."

An intrigued stare, then, "and that is?"

Red eyes glinted in scrutiny, "to become a benevolent ruler."

(Seijuuro would like to think that having the Gold Aura in his beck and call was similar to having the particular talent to become the captain of Rakuzan's phenomenal basketball club. The difference between having them was the scale of its influence; when he was the captain, his friends ( _subjects_ ) were the ones that moved them to victory, and now he would have the Gold Clan's connections to move the  _whole nation_   _that had yet to heal from the terrors of fallen Damocles._

Only two weeks after his ascension he began to realize that _this was to be the real word, his words can destroy another's life, his decisions bring down corporations, and_ , like an Akashi he was, _damn it all if he cannot nail this_ **_perfectly_**.

He could start by _training to rein his own Gold Aura_. Who better to teach him than the First King himself, while he's in the premise?)

Seijuuro refused to falter under the scrutiny of the other King's gaze, steeling his own as he waited for the other to lay the verdict. The Silver King tilted his head; maybe some sort of conclusion coalesced within his mind after studying the new King thoroughly, "you want to fill the holes that Lieutenant left behind."

 _Yes_ , he wanted to respond. Yet Seijuuro could only break eye contact and let silence speak for him.

If it were any other person, they would never understand. Adolf K. Weismann, however, had always been the First King who understood having such terrifying power under one's control and being _useless_ in spite of that, so he understood that little gesture more than any regular person could. His only reply was the same silence that hung between them except the air around them felt still as Adolf's  _unchangeability_ affected the room in slow, purposeful steps...

 _..._ as if to wheedle the other out; as if _Seijuuro was a frightful kitten, afraid of the things it could_ **_do_** ,  _which the Silver King tried to coax out of its home._

Red met grey. Stunned look confronted gentle smile.

"I'll be happy to show you some pointers, Sei- _kun_."

The young Akashi only smiled in relief, his gold aura slowly welling out of his person, as he answered, "I will be in your care, Adolf- _san_."

* * *

"Is there nothing that I can do to keep you here, on the ground?"

The question was hurtled down like a friendly banter, but Adolf knew enough that, despite his short stay under the Gold King's hospitality, Seijuuro's words will always mean to wear people down—to remind him that, despite every giggle and laughter, dealing with him will always be _business_. In a way, it reminded him of his late Lieutenant—all honest, direct, and _straightforward_ —so much that he wanted to point it out to the young man. Then he remembered how Seijuuro wanted to care a path of his own, so that he can fill the hole Daikaku left behind and be the backbone of his home country.

 _Himmelreich_ gave out steady hums without fault, urging its owner to board. Adolf was twelve steps away from choosing solitude over new doors ( _running away_ over _stepping forward_ ), and he knew so well that he was _wavering._

(If he were the same person from before Lieutenant's death, Adolf would have chosen the first in a heartbeat. The sorrows from his sister's death remained with him forever—such was the fate of being graced with immortality: that moment just _stuck_ —and reflecting on his sins was the only thing that can console his conscience. But he was not the same man now, not after meeting with this young man who tried his best to shoulder the burden thrust unto his hands, despite said young man having the capability—the greatness—to move people. The time he spent teaching this young man, short as it may be, filled him a sense of companionship that he had long refused.

Before he realized, that moment stayed with him, his delight immortalized just like how his sorrows remained.)

Adolf smiled and took the first step towards his airship, but he never turned his head away until he answered Seijuuro's question, "Perhaps when you finally accomplish your goal, Sei- _kun_."

(But of course, the net result was not enough to chain the Sky King back _to earth_.)

The Silver King did not look back. If he did so, he would have seen the Gold King's dejected expression, lingering only for a fleeting moment, before it broke into a wan smile. Perhaps, if Adolf were to stay behind a bit longer, Seijuuro Akashi would have uttered his thanks for imparting what knowledge he had over Kings and Slate—for giving him the right foundation—instead of a quick ' _bis dann_ ' that got eaten by the wind.

Adolf did only looked at the sky and rekindled the sorrow—his failure to save his sister, his loneliness for being left behind by his best friend—and compared it with the newfound fondness in his heart. Even though it still hurt, so much that he'd rather flown away, unattached to the world down below, he can only note that _it did not hurt that much now_.

He looked forward to Seijuuro's accomplishments, in another few years.

* * *

"He looked brighter, that man," Takehiko Kokujouji—the USAGI who stayed on driven by the last order of his King—formally noted as he stood by his charge's side, his eyes never leaving the sight of _Himmelreich_ departing from Shizume airspace. "When he arrived at the tower, I was so sure that nothing would ever make his eyes flicker, if only just a bit. You have done well."

The red-haired young man only looked in contemplation, and then replied, "I only gave him what anyone needs—one single thing that has been overlooked by many. Because even Kings were human before they stood alone... this, I have believed since long. It has nothing to do with the Slate nor being a King."

The faithful USAGI hummed in acknowledgment, his eyes softly tracing the distant expression that the new Gold King now displayed. It was far different from what his King used to display; Daikaku's expression had always been either stern or calm with so little room for wistfulness. This little difference that he noticed every day always reminded him that _everything had changed—_ that the future which his King had strove forward must be relayed to one as young as Seijuuro Akashi.

Then he witnessed how the young man's expression slowly turned resolute, and Takehiko internally chided himself for not giving his new King more credit.

"Kokujouji- _san_ ," Seijuuro started, then halted his words as if he was trying to signify the words that would come out next. Takehiko waited; he had observed the young man for the last six months, making his assessment whether Seijuuro Akashi was fit to lead, so waiting for some few seconds would not hurt him much. Then he looked at the King's eyes, red orbs flickering with gold and amber, and heard the hushed whispers of his aura returning—strong and _firm_.

 _Seijuuro Akashi is ready_ , he thought.

"There are some people that I want you to mark for me," he spoke again, drawing his pocket note from within his red suit then producing a paper filled with photos of his life before Kings, "some friends of mine who may be interested in joining the ranks of USAGI... and some acquaintances who would likely attract paranormal troubles."

Takehiko took what was given to him and considered the meaning behind Seijuuro's gesture, because said man just gave him the picture of Rakuzan's basketball club when he was still in first year and of Teikou's when he was in his third year. "Everyone in this photo?"

Seijuuro shook his head, his expression stern, "no, just consider my friends in Rakuzan for drafts. The Teikou ones, on the other hand... please mark them as if they were strains."

 _Oh_? "If I may ask, why do you consider them to be—" _a threat?_  "—of interest?" Takehiko asked again, this request quite took him by surprise; six months ago, Seijuuro would not try to involve the people who helped him pave way to become who he had become.

What he got was an amused smirk at his direction, "because the Slate favours those with potential. What is Generation of Miracles, if not a well of it?"

It was a sound argument, Takehiko thought, and yet there was something in his gut, telling him that _it was not only because of **that**_. Seijuuro must have known something and consciously refused to share. The old man would have pried for more information, one thing that he would never do to his late King, because Seijuuro still had yet to prove himself as a King worth of his respect—

—but Seijuuro had already frowned at him, as though he had seen him trying to speak already, and raised his palm, signing him to _stop_. "I have some other reasons that I will share with you when the time is right. Please, just do this request, because now..."

Gold aura welled out, screaming silently for Takehiko's will to _obey_. Kneel down, Takehiko did; lower his head, he did not, for he had been waiting for this moment to come. Suddenly, clarity was before his eyes, as if Seijuuro had just opened the curtain to his room when dawn broke, for the next words that came afterwards—

"...now, I would like to take the throne, Takehiko- _san_."

—he knew that his King would set the gears of their country's fate in motion.

(Takehiko will have the chance to support his beloved country once again, and nothing delighted him more.)

"It is yours for the taking, Akashi- _sama_."

(They made the formal announcement three days after the Silver King's departure, including the breaking news of Daikaku Kokujouji's peaceful death and of the young Seijuuro Akashi who rose to popularity as the successor of said man as written per his will—which is fabricated but no one understood. As Takehiko expected, the USAGI had complete field day in controlling media, re-establishing connections to the heads of government, and convincing said heads that, _no, they were not crazy nor idiots_. Seijuuro proved his capability by reading unto everyone in the room—a skill which Takehiko learned as one of Seijuuro's Kingly repertoire—and psychologically humiliating—and blackmailing—them.

They managed to control the situation in less than a day. Daikaku would have barked at him for such slow damage control, but he was not there. Instead, Seijuuro was and he praised Takehiko with calm appreciation and a soft confident smile.

 _He is set to become a benevolent ruler indeed_.)

**Author's Note:**

> Takehiko Kokujouji is the name that I come up with to call the USAGI who appears in K: Countdown. He recounts his experience--serving Daikaku--to Shiro. I think he is a Daikaku as well, albeit a branch of it.
> 
> Also you don't read wrong; the series is labeled under _Sports Anime x K_.
> 
> EDIT: I should have named Daikaku's family as Kokujouji, not the other way round #lesigh


End file.
